Hermione Granger's Pain
by Draco and Ginny 1092
Summary: Hermione has been suicidal for two years. Her father turns abusive towards her and the rest of her family. Will Harry save her for suicide, or will he be too late to save her? And Sirius is not dead. HarryHermione, DracoGinny & RonLuna
1. Is It My Fault?

**_

> Disclaimer: I don't (though I wish!) own Harry Potter and characters! JK Rowling does! The songs that might enter this fic, don't belong to me! they would belong to the song artist! I only own the plot and the names of Hermione's parents and the other characters that you don't see in the books!
> 
> Ships in the fic: Harry/Hermione, possibly Draco/Ginny and Ron/Luna
> 
> Hermione Granger's pain
> 
> Chapter 1: Is It My Fault?

_**

One cold day in August, Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed in her room, crying.

Her parents had been arguing over her safety and whether or not she should go back to Hogwarts for the following year. She had begun to wonder if it was her fault. Every night, when her father came home from being out with his friends, he would come up to her room and start beating her, abusing her. She was thrown at her window, causing it to break and her almost fall through.

Since then, she had become suicidal. Her mother caught her the one time, trying to cut her neck with a knife.

"Why can't people just accept the fact I want to die?!" Hermione said to herself through sobs.

Her mother, Ria, who had been outside her room when she had said it, went in to soothe her daughter, her sisters Leah and Nicola following.

Leah and Nicola went straight to their older sister and curled up beside her.

"Every time I try to fly I fall. Without my wings I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face. It's haunting me. I guess I need you baby." Ria sang softly to the three crying girls.

Hermione, having heard Ria, slowly stopped crying and held her two younger sisters.

'Maybe it's all my fault these arguments started and my dad turning abusive towards me' Hermione thought as she fell into an uneasy sleep with her two of her sisters with her. If her father wanted to hurt them, he'd have to get through her first!

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find that Leah and Nicola were missing.

'Oh God! My mum isn't here, Leah, Nicola and Britney are nowhere to be found and little Jason and I are stuck here with that raving lunatic and his obnoxious friends!' Hermione thought as she looked in the room her three sisters shared, Her baby brothers room and her parents room.


	2. They Don't Know Me!

****

Disclaimer: I don't (though I wish!) own Harry Potter and characters! JK Rowling does! The songs that might enter this fic, don't belong to me! they would belong to the song artist! I only own the plot and the names of Hermione's parents and the other characters that you don't see in the books!

Ships in the fic: Harry/Hermione, possibly Draco/Ginny and Ron/Luna

The story will be in the authors POV and Hermione's POV.

Hermione Granger's pain

Chapter 2: They Don't Know Me !!

"HERMIONE!" Roared a voice from downstairs I dreaded to hear. Trying not to show any fear, I yelled back, "Yeah, dad?"

"GET DOWN HERE! AND BRING JASON WITH YOU!" her father, Ashley, shouted again.

Shaking, I went into my crying baby brother's room, picked him up out of his crib and soothed him whilst walking shakily downstairs to my father. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I stopped shaking, remembering what my father would do to me if I showed any fear in the smallest way possible. I concentrated on playing with Jason as I walked into the kitchen to see what my father and his stupid friends wanted.

When I was in the kitchen, I saw my mother, Leah, Nicola and Britney in the back garden, playing. I drew a sigh of relief, knowing Jason and I weren't alone with this imbecile.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?!?!" my father screamed at me, making Jason cry again. My first intention was to run, with Jason of course, out the house like hell. But I knew the abuser I used to call 'daddy' would catch up with us and most likely kill us.

I knew what I had to do. I had to ask my mum if she could take me to King's Cross Station. Then, if she says that she will, I'll sneak Jason out with me, with all of his things in my trunk with mine, and I'll take him to Hogwarts with me. Of course, I'll have to tell her. I don't want her to worry and think that Jason's dead when he won't be, do I!

"Well?!" my dad asked again.

'Because of you!' was what I wanted to say, but I knew I'd probably get slapped or something, possibly even more than just the abusive things he does to me anyway. Instead, I just said, "I can't remember me doing that, dad."

Suddenly, as I'd stopped talking, a shuddering blast came from the living-room. Thinking it must have been Harry and Ron coming to take me back to the Burrow or possibly Grimmauld Place, where Sirius lived, I ran in the room and I was greeted by what I'd wished and hoped for that moment.

There stood, covered in soot, dirt and dust, were Harry and Ron.

I ran and hugged Ron tight, though being careful as not to squash my brother. I then released him and hugged Harry as I did with Ron.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said and kissed me on the cheek.

My heart fluttered at the nickname he'd given me, just then.

"Hey Harry." I said back. "Harry, could you look after my little brother for a bit? I need to do a few things" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied and took Jason from my arm and I bounced outside to tell my mum.

"Mum, Harry and Ron are here. I'm going to take Jason with me as well." I told her.

"Ok dear, all his things are in his room. I'll get his bottles and pacifier in the sterilizer and bring them to you ok." she said and watched me bound away to my room.

Once I was in my room, I got all my extra things I might need and pulled my trunk into Jason's room, got all of his things, like teddy bears, story books, his little portable cot etc., into my trunk and pulled it down stairs and met up with Harry, Ron, Jason and my mum in the living-room. Harry holding Jason, Ron holding the sterilizer, my mum holding my sisters and me holding my trunk.

"Are we ready?" Ron asked.

Harry and I nodded and I kissed my mum and my sisters good bye and stood in the fire place.

"We are we headed Ron?" I asked.

"Grimmauld Place." Ron answered.

I nodded, took a bit of Floo Powder from the little sack Harry was holding, dropped it into the ashes in the fireplace while shouting, "GRIMMAULD PLACE!" and flames erupted around me, transporting me to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron following.

Mrs Weasley came over to me and hugged me tighter than before and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you've come away from that hell hole! Your father can't keep doing this to you."

How the hell did she find out? I wondered.

She let go of me and I walked upstairs with Harry and Ron to where Harry's room was.

"How was your summer?" I asked Harry.

"Same as all the other summers with the Dursleys. Torture." Harry stated. "How about you, 'Mione?"

I don't know why, but my heart fluttered for the second time. But then I realized that…

They don't know me. They don't want to know the torture I've been through. I could easily lie to them, say everything was fine. But Harry would find out eventually. But still…

They Don't Know Me.


	3. Horrors Of The Past Returning?

****

**_Hermione Granger's pain_**

Chapter 3: Horrors Of The Past Returning?

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm kind of tired. I'll tell you tomorrow." Hermione said and fled from the room and into hers which was adjacent to Harry's and Ron's rooms. She sat on her bed singing to herself.

"Notice me, take my hand.

Why were we strangers when I loved you so.

Why carry on without me?

Every time I try to fly

I fall.

Without my wings, I feel so small,

I guess I need you baby.

And every time I see you in my dreams.

I see your face, it's haunting me.

I guess I need you baby.

I make believe that you are here.

It's the only way I see clear.

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy.

Every time I try to fly

I fall

Without my wings, I feel so small

I guess I need you baby.

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me.

I guess I need you baby.

I may have made it rain.

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain.

And this song's my sorry.

Ohhh

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

Every time I try to fly

I fall.

Without my wings, I feel so small.

I guess I need you baby.

And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you're haunting me.

I guess I need you baby."

Jason's cries disturbed Hermione's thoughts and she saw Harry come through the door carrying Jason.

Hermione held out her arms and Harry laid Jason in them.

"Shh. Jason, it's ok. Everything will be alright." Hermione soothed. Jason soon slowly stopped crying and looked at his surroundings, looking confused-looking curious.

Then Mrs Weasley walked in the room.

"Dinner's ready, dears." she said. She then looked at Jason.

"Hermione, I'll look after him for you, ok?" Mrs Weasley suggested.

Hermione nodded, handed Jason carefully over to Mrs Weasley and walked downstairs to the kitchen, Harry holding her hand tight.

After dinner, the infamous trio of Gryffindors started talking. Whenever Ron was talking, Hermione's mind was else where, whilst when Harry was talking, she was listening to every word he was saying.


	4. Harry's Secret Found Out

****

_Chapter 4: Harry's Secret found out._

Ron looked up from his food towards his two best friends. His jaw fell at the sight of them holding hands. Hermione giggled, let go of Harry's hand and walked outside to Ginny, who was practicing Quidditch. Ginny wanted to try out for the Beater position.

"Bring the bat back, love!" Hermione shouted to her friend and laughed.

"Right back at ya HER-MI-O-NE!" Ginny teased.

Harry walked beside Hermione, handing her his Firebolt. She carefully climbed onto it and chased Ginny around the Quidditch Practice pitch.

"MI MI!" shouted a little girl's voice Hermione knew so well. She looked down and saw Britney, Leah and Nicola looking up at her and Ginny.

Hermione landed gently in front of the girls and hugged them tight.

Harry saw Fred Weasley, one of the Weasley twins, standing in the shadowy part of the garden, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry mouthed to Fred, "why are you grinning like that?"

Fred made a swift motion with his hand, as if telling Harry to follow him. So he did.

"Harry, I know you love Hermione, and I also know you don't like seeing her upset, scared or whatever." Fred told him knowingly.

"Who the hell have you been talking to?! How the Fk do you know I love Hermione?" Harry asked, blushing at his last sentence.

"I hear things." Fred said airily, and smiling. He walked away, leaving Harry blushing bright red at how Fred found out about his infatuation with his female best friend.

_Ron could've told him._ Harry thought.


	5. Unbreak My Heart

**__******

"'Mione. I need to talk to you." Harry said and gently took her hand and pulled her away into the house.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry took out a little piece of paper and handed it to Hermione.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Navarone?" he asked. She nodded and started to read the letter.

When she had finished, her eyes glistened and glimmered with tears.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. That's when she broke down in tears.

Soon, her sobs calmed down until they eventually came to a stop.

"Mione, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Navarone was my boyfriend. This letter told me he was breaking up with me. I loved him so much!" Hermione explained in a pained whisper.

It hurt Harry so much to see her this upset.

Don't leave me in all this pain.

Don't leave me out in the rain.

Come back and bring back my smile.

Come and take these tears away.

I need your arms to hold me now.

The nights are so unkind.

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me.

Un-break my heart.

Say you'll love me again.

Undo this hurt you caused.

When you walked out that door.

And walked outta my life.

Un-cry these tears.

I cried so many nights.

Un-break my heart.

My heart.

"He said I've been cheating on him with either you or Ron." Hermione explained again.

"Why would he say such a thing about his own girlfriend?" Harry asked, anger rising inside him every moment. He was angry because someone he hardly knew but knew he was his girl best friend's boyfriend had hurt her so much.

"I don't know. My mind is so messed up at the moment!" she said and rested her body against Harry's.

"Harry, please could you do me one thing?" Hermione asked.

"Anything." Harry declared, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Un-break my heart." was all Hermione said before tears began to roll down he cheeks again and cried into Harry's chest as he held her tight.

Take back that sad word goodbye.

Bring back the joy to my life.

Don't leave me here with these tears

Come and kiss this pain away.

I can't forget the day you left.

Time is so unkind.

And life is so cruel without you here beside me.

Un-break my heart.

Say you'll love me again.

Undo this hurt you caused.

When you walked out that door.

And walked outta my life.

Un-cry these tears.

I've cried so many nights.

Un-break my heart.

My heart.

Ron, who had heard Hermione crying, went in to see what was up.

When he found her, he saw Harry holding her tight.

"Ronald?" a soft voice came from behind him.

He turned around and saw Luna Lovegood standing next to him, with her hand on

his shoulder.

"When did you get here, Luna?" Ron asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Luna answered and pulled Ron into a hug.

Ron was beginning to wonder whether or not he started to feel more than just hatred towards Luna.

"Luna, I… I think I like you… a lot." Ron said, his face going as red as his hair with embarrassment.

Luna smiled and said, "I think I like you too, Ronald. I think I like you a lot."

Hermione stopped crying once again. She lifted her head, but as she did so, Harry bent his head down and their lips met.

Hermione's eyes were as big as bludgers at first, but when she got used to it, she closed her eyes and let Harry kiss her.

Don't leave me in all this pain.

Don't leave me out in the rain.

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me.

Un-break my heart.

Say you'll love me again.

Undo this hurt you caused.

When you walked out the door.

And walked outta my life.

Un-cry these tears.

I cried so many, many nights.

Un-break my.

Un-break my heart.

Oh baby.

Come back and say you'll love me

Un-break my heart.

Sweet darlin'.

Without you I just can't go on!

Can't go on!


	6. I Love You

_**Chapter 6: I love you**_

Ginny had got bored out on her own and decided to go to her room.

When she was about to go upstairs, there was a knock at the door. Ginny opened the door and saw, to her surprise, Lucius and Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Is your father here?" Lucius asked. Ginny knew by the tone of his voice, was clearly annoyed with Draco and horrified that he had to come into the house.

Ginny let Lucius and Draco inside and ran upstairs to her father.

A few minutes later, Ginny came back down with her father, Mr Weasley.

"Ginny, take Draco up to your room." Mr Weasley said once he saw both Malfoy's in the house.

Ginny and Draco looked shocked and horrified. After a few thinking moments,

Ginny agreed and pulled Draco (A/N: by the hand J ) up to her room.

When they got into her room, Ginny reluctantly let go of Draco's hand. She all of a sudden felt cold and lonely. As if Dementors were behind her closed bedroom door.

Draco saw the loneliness in her deep hazel coloured eyes, but didn't ask what was wrong.

During those few moments, walking up the flights of stairs, Draco felt like the little hollow part of his heart had been filled.

When Ginny's soft hands held his, he felt like he could fly. Fly without a broom. Fly without wings. But when she released his hand, he felt the awkwardness in her hand. He tried to hold on to her, but his hand and mind wouldn't let him. He began to wonder if he was starting to feel something for the youngest Weasley. Could it have been love?

He reached out and took her hand gently and pulled her slowly towards his body.

Ginny looked up at Draco. Her hazel eyes showing confusion in them.

Draco bent his head and kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly, a wave of emotion flew through both Draco and Ginny's bodies.

Ginny pulled away. She looked into his cold silvery grey eyes.

"Why me?" she asked softly.

"Because you're the only one who's shown me how to know what love truly is in a matter of a few moments." Draco explained.

Ginny smiled, gently wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him.

Draco responded, gently guided her to her bed and lay her down, still kissing her. He then moved his head to her neck and started planting butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Ginny moaned quietly in pleasure and put one of her hands on the back of Draco's head to push him down even more towards her.

"Draco, I love you" Ginny breathed.

"I love you too, Ginny" Draco muttered then captured her lips with his own.

He moved his hand up Ginny's shirt and let his hand travel round her back to undo her bra clasp. His hands then came from under her shirt, unbuttoned it and took it off her body and then taking her bra off.

Whilst all this was happening in Ginny's room, downstairs, Hermione was now sitting under a tree with Jason in her arms and Harry, his arms wrapped around her protectively from behind.

She was humming a soft lullaby, sending Jason off into his dreams.

"I'm so glad that Jason and my sisters are out of my dad's way." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because my dad wouldn't think twice about killing them right there and then. I wonder how Britney, Leah and Nicola got here anyway." Hermione explained.

"I think I can put a stop to that wonder. Fred brought them here." Harry said, smirking.

"Oh. Well, the reason I got Jason out of there first was because he was in more danger. My dad didn't want another child. He thought four was enough. He's been abusive to his own wife and daughters since Leah and Nicola were five years old. It's gone on for two years." Hermione explained. "But my fears are all over. Now that I have you." she added, smiling.


	7. Two In A Million

Chapter 7: Two In A Million

"DRACO! GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!" Lucius shouted.

Draco broke away from Ginny and got back dressed.

"See you at Hogwarts, Ginnypig." Draco said.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, see you."

"Should we keep this a secret?" Draco asked as he and Ginny walked back downstairs. (A/N: Ginny's fully clothed now to any sickos out there!)

"I think that's wise. You don't want all the Gryffindors, my parents & your parents after you, do you?" Ginny laughed.

"Good point." he replied abruptly.

Soon they were downstairs. Ginny said goodbye to Draco and skipped happily back upstairs, meeting Fred and George on her way back to the room she shared with Hermione.

"What're you so happy about, Gin?" Fred asked, teasingly.

"She's in love, Fred." George said, knowingly, as if reading Ginny's mind.

Muttering a soft, but audible 'damn you George!', Ginny continued to make her way up to her room.

"GINNY, WAIT!"

Ginny turned from her door and saw Hermione rushing towards her, her sisters not far behind her..

"Hey, 'Mione. Who are these girls?" Ginny asked, looking at Britney, Leah and Nicola with a look of adoration.

"These are my sisters. Britney, Leah and Nicola." Hermione replied pointing to each of them when she spoke their names.

"They can stay with us in our room." Ginny said, then whispered in her friend's ear, "I don't think they want to know what a boy look like um… under their clothes."

"You did 'it' with Malfoy didn't you?" Hermione whispered back, giggling at her blushing friend.

Leah and her two other sisters were in the room, playing around without a care in the world and for the first time in two years, Hermione smiled a genuine smile.

She felt someone looking at her and she tried to cover up her wounds but she wasn't fast enough. Ginny saw them and looked worried and scared.

"Herm, what happened?" Ginny asked shakily.

There was no point in lying about it anymore. She told Ginny about what her father & his friends had been doing to her and how terrified she had been. When she had finished, Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"That's why mum is sometimes more worried about you now?" Ginny whispered.

"Looks like it." Hermione answered. She looked out the tiny window to see the beautiful, dusky sunset that seemed to go on for ever until it met the horizon.

"Mione."

The voice made both girls wheel around and see Harry in the doorway. Hermione went over to him and they went into his room.

The next day

Hermione awoke in the strong protective arms of her boyfriend. (A/N: Harry :-) )

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry answered.

"How many chances are there of us staying together without Ron getting angry?" she asked.

"About a million to one I think." he replied.

"It's about time you two got up! Breakfast is ready now come on!" Ron said, smiling at his best friends.

"Bloody hell Ron!" Hermione gasped and laughed. She got up and went into Ginny's room.

She and Ginny emerged from the room, freshly clothed and washed and walked downstairs.

"I heard you and the rest of the family were going to the Ministry today for a meeting. Could me, Hermione AND Harry come?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"You want to see Draco again, don't you?" Molly whispered in her daughter's ear, causing her to blush.

"Yes, I see no reason why not." Arthur said.

"Yay!" Ginny squealed happily.

At the Ministry

The eldest of the Weasley family, including Fred, George, Molly and Arthur were in the meeting room with the Minister for Magic, while Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Draco were outside lying on the grass.

"I love you Gin." Draco whispered to Ginny.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

"You know what?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry, and the other two asked.

"Us lot together with each other. We're two in a million." she replied.

"Four." Draco corrected her, smiling.

"Well that then!" Hermione whined, making the others laugh.


	8. Dementors Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 8: Dementors return to Hogwarts  
  
It wasn't long before they allwent to Diagon Alley, and were on Platform 9 3/4. Harry, Ron & Draco boarded the train, found a compartment and sat down playing wizard's chess whilst waiting for the girls to arrive.  
When the girls arrived in the compartment, they looked slightly scared. Harry, Ron and Draco took Hermione, Ginny and Luna by their hands and led them to the seats and sat down.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"Do you want the good news or the bad?" Luna questioned.  
"Both!" The boys answered.  
"Right, the good news is that Lupin's back as DADA teacher. The bad news is that dementors are back at Hogwarts." Hermione explained.  
"You're joking! they can't send them back after what happened to Harry in our 3rd year!" Ron shouted. "You're right for once, Draco! dumbledore has lost it!"  
"Hey! you lay off my boyfriend!" Ginny defended Draco.  
Suddenly, the train slowly stopped.  
"Why are we stooping? Please tell me this isn't going to be like third year!" Harry whispered.  
Just then, Remus Lupin appeared in their compartment.  
"Remus! Don't do that! You just scared me half to death!" Ginny gasped.  
"Sorry, Ginny. I've been sent back, for as the girls must have told-"  
"Dementors, we know." Draco interrupted.  
Just then, the power cut off and everything went cold.  
Luna immeadiately flinched and curled up against Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry & Draco just sat there.  
Then, a blurry shape appeared at the door and all but Luna knew what was coming.  
Harry stood up and pointed his wand at the door as it slid open.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled as the Dementor came in and it glided away. He collapsed back on to the seat next to Hermione, who cuddled up against him.  
By the time they all reached Hogwarts, there was a thunderstorm outside. Then, there was a crack of lightning and a rumble of thunder in the black sky, making Hermione & Luna squeal in fear.  
"C'mon... we'd best get to the carraiges quick!" Ron shouted above the noise to the others, who, along with himself, were drenched right to the bone through the heavy rain.  
The boys found a carraige and quickly got the shivering girls in, got in themselves and shut the door.  
The rain got heavier and started to leak through the roof of the carraige. Finally the ride stopped and Ginny, Hermione ran to the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Draco following. They all sat at the Gryffindor table, knowing the teachers that saw them weren't looking very happy.  
Once the Sorting finished and the feast began, Hermione and Luna didn't eat a thing. They went to Dumbledore and asked if Luna could be re-sorted.  
"Well, you shouldn't be re-sorted but we'll make this one time an exception. What about young Mr Malfoy there?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Nah, leave him. let Ginny wander down to his dormitory for a bit of privacy." Luna laughed.  
"Ok, come by my office before class tomorrow." Dumbledore told them and the girls nodded and went to Gryffindor Tower.  
The next day, Luna and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. Luna sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was put on her head.  
After a moment, the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Luna jumped off the stool and hugged her friend in happiness.  
"You'll be with Ron more now." Hermione giggled.  
"Shut up!" Luna said, blushing.  
The girls walked to their first class, which was Herbology.  
"Welcome students to your sixth year of Herbology. Throughout this term, we'll be working on something called a Heartsvayne Plant. Who can tell me what potion these are used for?" Professor Sprout asked.  
It was a pretty stupid question for some people. The only hand that was up was Hermione's.  
"As always," Professor Sprout said, smiling. "Miss Granger, what is your answer?"  
"The Heartsvayne plant, is the main ingredient in a love potion. But there are some consequences. If you use too much, the potion could do some serious damage if someone drinks it. It could be so fatal that it might kill the consumer." Hermione explained, leaving her boyfriend and her friends bewildered.  
"Excellent, fifty house points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said, proudly. She then gestured to a row of pots behind her. And in them were the Heartsvayne plants, whose blood-red leaves were delicately curled.  
"As you can see, the leaves have not yet unfurled, which means the plant is still young. Therefore, any potion concocted at this point will not work properly." She gestured towards the empty pots. "Your job is to re-pot these plants, working in threes. Be careful not to get any root sap on your hands, though, as it may cause the skin to blister."  
  
(A/N: The Dementors have returned to Hogwarts because Peter Pettigrew is loose and there are v... oops! almost gave away the cliffy! haha! Please review. Love yaz all! Draco and Ginny 1092 a.k.a Imogen or Immie)


	9. Potions with the fifth years

Chapter 9: Potions with the fifth years  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall laughing and smirking with his four friends, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Blane Zian and Gregory Goyle.  
"How Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood manage Potions I'll never know," smirked Draco loudly as they walked past the trio and Ron's younger sister. "Snape positively _hates_ them!" Crabbe and Goyle guffawd loudly and Pansy shrieked with laughter.  
"It's not _that_ funny," Blane muttered. He was rather jealous of Draco, although they were best friends, Draco seemed to get the most attention.  
"It seems we're in for a whole day with the Gryffs. First Double Potions and then Herbology, altogether that's four hours stuck with them. At least I'll be able to have a go at Potter in Potions," Draco said in a sneering way.  
"What ever you say, Draco!" said Pansy. Draco smiled smugly at her, she loved Draco and he knew it. And she thought he loved her. How wrong she was.  
When they arrived in the cold Dungeons Draco noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were paired up. He turned to Blane and was shocked to see him happily talking to Pansy! Well, I hope they're happy, Draco thought bitterly and took the empty seat by himself.  
Snape walked in the dungeon as swift as a swallow and said icily,  
"I am afraid, that we have, ah, visitors to our lesson today. Unfortunately, fifth-year class shall be joining us with our Potions work today, as Professor Dumbledore think it ... necessary for them to learn the importance of the Potion we shall be brewing today" he quickly used a more stern tone, "If the fifth-years would kindly take a seat"-he gestured around the empty chairs-"we shall continue with our lesson"  
Draco stared around the room as the extra chairs slowly began to fill with people. Potter was with Granger, no surprise there, and Weasley was with his sister. A small, lost looking Gryffindor boy was left. The boy walked over to take the seat beside Draco, but for some reason Snape stopped him.  
"No, no this will not do. If one Weasley is bad at Potions, who knows what to might do" said Snape, his lips beggining to curl. The Weasleys both went as red as their hair, when Snape said, "Miss Weasley would you kindly move to the seat beside Mr Malfoy, Mr Creevey your partner shall be the remaining Weasley"  
Once everyone got into place Snape flicked his wand and the instruction for the days lesson appeared on the board.  
"You may begin. Turn to page 397 in _A Potion Master's Guide_ for reference"  
Draco pulled his book out of his bag and looked up to see what page he was to turn to when he suddenly noticed how beautiful Ginny was. Her red hair was as bright and firey as a new flame and her lips ... looked so ... kissable. Draco shook his head. _What am I thinking_, he thought, _I'm a Slytherin, a Malfoy ... I shouldn't be thinking things like that ..._  
"What?" Ginny snapped suddenly, "Have you got a problem?"  
"No," replied Draco. He stopped. "As a matter of fact ... yes, I do!" he said regaining his confidence.  
"Oh, really! And what's that?" Ginny shot back at him. _Come on think of something_, Draco thought desperately, _you're Draco Malfoy!_  
"My problem ... is ... having to sit next to a Weasley like you!"  
_Well done, Draco.You blew it _  
"THEN TELL SNAPE TO MOVE YOU!" screamed Ginny furiously. How dare he say that to her, she didn't exactly want to sit next to him either!  
"What is going on here?" came Snape's angry voice from the other side of the room.  
"Draco's got a problem with sitting beside me, Professor. And quite frankly, I have a problem with sitting beside him too!" said Ginny angrily, sweeping her red hair from her face.  
_She's even beautiful when she's angry_..., Draco thought.  
"Is that so, Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy? Well, I dare say I never expected this sort of thing from you Mr Malfoy, but I am afraid ten points will have to be taken from Slytherin for disrupting this class. And ten points shall also be taken from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley, for your innapropriate behaviour," replied Snape smoothly. Draco was furious. Ten points taken away because of what? Nothing whatsoever!  
"Professor, we didn't have an argument we just simply ... I don't think you should take ten points from us," protested Draco.  
"Are you saying, Mr Malfoy, that you disagree with the punishment I have given? Maybe a detention for each of you would be more appropriate? Meet me in my office tonight at six o' clock, no exuses"  
Draco sat stunned at what his probably favourite Professor had just said to him. He shouldn't have opened his mouth. _Try and look on the bright side of things_, thought Draco, _at least you get to spend time with that beautiful Weasley girl ..._ __ **A/N This chapter is based around how Draco and Ginny keep their love a secret from everyone else and Draco's thoughs about Ginny maybe confusing. Sorry! Imogen a.k.a Draco and Ginny 1092 **


	10. Friends Deserting Draco

**Chapter 10 - Friends Deserting Draco**

As I walked back to Slytherin Common Room with Blane, Crabbe and Goyle we thought about what an eventful Potions that we had just came from. Firstly, there was Ginny and I getting into trouble, and then Goyle knocking some of the unready Potion all over Crabbe's hand, causing his hand to sprout several green feelers on his arm and finger-tips, and, at the last minute I accidently knocked Ginny's Potion to the floor by mistake. I generously gave Ginny my potion instead, which she accepted, surprisingly. Maybe this was the start of a un-expected friendship?  
Draco, what on earth are you saying? Friendship with a Weasley? Ridiculous. Malfoy's don't mix with Weasley's, and never will. We're just too different. In every way.  
Blane nudged me out of my daydream.  
"What" I said impatiently"Can't a guy think without getting interrupted"  
"Well I am so sorry" replied Blane, smiling slightly"But redhead over there wants a word"  
I whipped round and saw Ginny standing staring at me.  
"Erm ... hi" I said unsurely. What do you want"  
"I just came to thank you for letting me use your potion ... but, I guess it was your fault I dropped it" she said as casually as she could.  
"Well, yeah ... no, I mean I didn't mean to make you drop it I just ... I accidently knocked it out of your hand, thats all" I replied.  
"What's up, Mally? You seem to be worrying for some reason" Ginny said cheekily.  
"Why would I worry when I'm talking to you" She smiled that wonderful smile she has and walked away. _Wow, Draco_, I thought, _you just had a conversation with Ginny, and you didn't even argue with her!_  
I smiled at the look on Pansy's face.  
"What? Am I not allowed to talk to her just because she's a Gryffindor" I said easily.  
"Draco, she's ... well not just a Gryffindor, she's a Weasley, you don't like her - do you" Blane asked.  
"Leave me Blane, I don't wish to speak to you right now. Crabbe? Goyle? You coming or not"  
They shook their heads and stayed by Blane's side! How could they do that to me? My own to best friends, and now they're away with Blane, the new Slytherin bad boy. Well that's fine. I don't need them. I went to the library by myself and opened my book. I would do my essay for Sprout without them then, seeing as that's the way they wanted to be. They weren't much help to start with anyway. I was nearly done when who walked in? No other than the Famous St Scarhead, Mudblood, Weasel and of course, Ginny. But they weren't talking to her. They were arguing.

A/N: Sorry it's short. It's all I could think of. Imogen xx


	11. The Room Of Requirement

**Chapter 3 - The Room of Requirement**

I walked along the corridor with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were all laughing about the Potions lesson and how they'd managed to please Snape. Then Ron opened his big mouth and said, "Ginny, why'd you have a fight with Malfoy? What did the git say to you?"  
"Nothing," I muttered. The last thing I wanted was for my brother to start a fight with Malfoy.  
"Go on, tell me. I'm your brother, I'll sort him out!"  
I laughed, "Ron if you 'sorted out' everyone you said you would, you would be a serial killer! Which, may I add, you're not" Ron said nothing but his ears went red. I don't know why, but I felt pleasure in insulting my brother.  
"Why won't you tell me what he said? Afraid I'll have a go at him?"  
"Yes," I said, determined to not at Ron.  
"Why, though?" questioned Ron again.  
"Oh really you are stupid, Ron! It's obvious why she doesn't want you to fight him. She _likes_ him!" said Hermione smiling slightly.  
"No I do not ... _Granger_!" I yelled at her.  
"Heh, who else calls you Granger, Mione?" Harry said, then he mouthed the word 'Malfoy' at her. I'm not stupid. I saw him. Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. How dare they!  
Harry had never embarrassed me as much as this in my life! Just as we entered the library I felt angrier than ever.  
"OH, SO IT'S AGAINST THE LAW TO CALL PEOPLE JUST BY THEIR SURNAME'S BECAUSE MALFOY DOES, IS IT! FUCK OFF POTTER I DON'T NEED YOUR FRIENDSHIP ANYMORE!" I screamed at him. No longer had the words came out my mouth when I realised who was in the library. No other than Draco Malfoy.  
I felt my face burn red. I had completely humiliated myself. I turned back to Harry and realised I had embarrassed him as well as myself. He looked hurt. I was about to apologise when Hermione muttered,  
"Come on, Harry ... Ron. Just leave her alone. She clearly doesn't want to talk to us right now."  
And at that, the trio left. I sat down at a table by myself and through my bag on the floor. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Especially Draco Malfoy's. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I couldn't stop staring at her after hearing what she had said. They must have been talking about me. Well Harry bloody well Potter can talk about me all he likes, little does he know I have worse things to say about _him_.  
I wonder what that entire argument had been about. Well, me obviously, but what about me? Maybe she had finally noticed the way I look at her ... or maybe she's realised she likes me too? I'm getting too hopeful now. Too hopeful! What am I saying? What the hell's got into you, Draco? _Liking a Weasley_? I'll be in the loony ward beside Potter if I'm not too careful.  
Ginny keeps on looking back at me, I'd best stop staring. I dipped my quill in the ink and continued writing Sprout's essay.  
I wrote the last sentence of my essay and put it away. It had been done quite quickly and rushed, but still it was something. I didn't need more house points taken off for not doing my homework. I was returning the book to its proper place on the shelf when I saw Ginny was crying. I picked up my bag but instead of heading for the door I walked over and sat down beside Ginny.  
"Erm ... what's wrong, Weasley?" I asked her softly. I felt stupid. I knew what was wrong. So did the rest of the library.  
"Nothing, go away Malfoy" she murmured, then continued sobbing.  
"Look," I said, trying to get her to talk to me, "I'm only trying to help. In case you haven't noticed I'm the only one who is. But if you want me to go and leave you alone, no problem, I will" I turned around and headed towards the door when,  
"Malfoy! Hey, MALFOY! Wait!"  
I turned around to see Ginny again. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red from crying, but she still looked pretty all the same.  
"Can I talk to you for a while?"  
I nodded. I followed Ginny out of the library and into a room which I recognised as the Room of Requirement.

A/N Sorry it's short.


End file.
